Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS), such as GPS, GLONASS, Galileo, and Beidou, consume electrical power when implemented on an electronic device. On a mobile electronic device, due to limited battery capacity, it is highly desirable to conserve power in order to lengthen a time that the mobile electronic device may operate between battery charges. In some physical environments, GNSS signals are blocked or attenuated to a point that they cannot be reliably tracked by the mobile electronic device and used for navigation. For example, in many indoor environments, a roof of a building may block or attenuate the GNSS signals to a point of being ineffective for navigation by the mobile electronic device.